The Doorway to Happiness
by FaUnOneUp
Summary: Greg lived a depressing life until he got the opportunity he couldn't refuse. To be able to live in Equestria! What events will occur now that he is around? WARNING: First chapter contains self harm
1. Beginnings

**Greetings internet! This is my first ever MLP Fanfiction! This will be my main project while THE GAMES will be a side project. I hope you like it! Please review! I hope to be able to post a new chapter every week or so. **

**Without further ado! Enjoy!**

**XD**

* * *

Depression, sadness, loneliness, and dejection were all the emotions he had. There was no happiness, how could there be? Living in the bad part of town, abusive and unloving parents, no friends. Nothing. As Greg laid in in his bed, weeping, his day was going to go as it did everyday. Wake up, go to school, get beat up or made fun of, come home, cry back to sleep, and repeat.

The alarm buzzed, which caused Greg to cry even more. He was tired of living in fear and depression. He slammed the snooze button and slowly ascended from his bed. Which the sheets haven't been washed since they bought them...10 years ago. Neither has his hair, it's gotten long and greasy due to not being able to buy basic toiletries or a simple hair cut, because of financial issues. Well, when I say financial issues, I really mean money being thrown away by being spent on  
drugs and alcohol.

Greg put on the same outfit (or the only outfit) he wears everyday. The same black T-shirt and white hoodie, stained from food and blood. Which also reeks of body odor and cigarette smoke. Each day he remembers getting stopped by a campus officer for a reasonable cause of Greg having possesion of drugs. He remembers his father coming up to the school campus officers office to pick Greg up. His father screamed, cursed, and spit at Greg.

"I swear to God Greg! If you get in trouble again, I'm kicking you out of the house! You could live out on the streets for all I care!"

When they got back home, Greg's father gave him a beating of his lifetime. Once they walked through the door, his father grabbed him by the (same) hoodie and pushed him up against the wall. Cursing and spitting at him again, while Greg did the only thing he could do. Cry. His father threw him down onto the floor and bashed his head with his fist. Greg's father was a big man, standing at six and a half feet, and weighing three hundred pounds.

"If you do that one more time, I. WILL. NOT. STOP. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Greg's father asked him after finishing with him,

"Y-yes s-s-s-sir..." Greg managed to whisper, drooling blood.

Greg hated himself for who he was. He was always the problem. His fault or not, and he could never forget that. The grins his scars gave him, made sure and reminded him of that. How could he forget?

Greg slipped his jacket on and made sure his arm was completely hidden within his sleeve. He knew his dad would kill him if knew he did this. Probably beat him up even harder. Grabbing his stuff and heading to the living room, he could hear his mother and father already arguing in their bedroom.

"You always pull this crap!" his mother screamed,

"Me? Me pulling this crap? I believe it was your fault you lost that bet! I could be drinking me a nice big bottle of scotch right now?" His dad answered,

"And then we have a kid to feed!" his mother said, going off topic realizing she lost that fight,

"HA! That kid don't eat anything! Saves us a hell of money!" his dad answered laughing,

Greg opened the door as stealthy as he could. He didn't want his father to find him still in the house. No goodbye's. no I love you, or have a great day. None of it existed for Greg. How could it?

* * *

"I pity him, Luna. I don't understand how anypony can deal with that." Celestia said to Luna, sharing the same image.

"I don't know sister." Luna replied, "But why do you choose him?"

"I believe he is special, and will play a great part in the future here." Celestia replied, watching Greg through a magical pool of water.

"Why? We see the same thing in in a lot of these humans." Luna retorted and took another look at Greg, "What's so special about him?"

Luna and Celestia both watched Greg. He looked like every other person in his world. Just apart of the status quo.

"I don't know," Celestia simply answered, "But he has something in him."

"I just know it."

* * *

The bus ride was always the same. He'd sit in the back by himself and watch each kid one by one and find their friend to sit next to. Everyone except Greg had someone. Every stop the bus made, Greg hated. He just wanted to get to school, cry, and get out of there as fast as possible. But, the world despises him and never gives any breaks unto him.

The last stop was the most dreadful. The stop was in the rich and nicer part of town and the kids who got on were total jerks. Always making fun of and hurting Greg, just for who he was and where he came from.

There were three of them. Carver, Frank, and Francis. Carver Casey, technically their leader, would always spark the fire. Whatever he did Frank and Jake would just keep at it until someone was hurt. Physically or mentally. Frank Jake, the All-star linebacker for the football team was the one who always causes the physical damage. While, Francis would cause the mental. They were like a triple threat, a recipe for disaster.

The bus slowly arrived at the stop; Carver, Frank, and Francis were there, laughing and joking around. Greg braced himself as Carver slowly got on the bus and immediately eyed Greg.

"Here we go again." Greg told himself,

Frank and Francis were right behind him grinning demonically.

"What are you looking at you little emo freak?" Carver said, Greg took his eyes off him. Almost rolling them. Carver must have taken it that way and punched Greg in the shoulder. He squealed, grasping his shoulder, letting tears escape from his eyes. Carver and his goons laughed.

"What a sissy emo freak!" Frank yelled, and slapped the back of Greg's head, hard. Causing him to screech and cry out in pain. He couldn't help but bawl. There was nothing else he could do. Francis sat right next Greg, and put his hand on his back.

"It's okay to cry. Men cry all the time." Francis started, Greg looked up at him. "But that's too bad you're not a man. You're just a piece of sensitive street trash!" Everyone in the back of the bus laughed hysterically at Greg.

Greg just sat there, bawling. Why hasn't he gotten used to the name calling? Why does he have to cry at everything these bullies have to say? Why does he have to go through all of this? Why doesn't he just kill himself and end it all? Just, why not?

* * *

"I've seen enough." Luna simply stated as she deviated away from the pool, "I don't see anything special about him, he's nothing but a filly who can't get his stuff together.

"Sister!" Celestia said, shocked at Luna's ignorance, "He needs a new family! He needs new friends!" she walked up to Luna,' Why do you act like this? Do you not pity him? Celestia asked, almost in a begging tone.

"I pity him, and the other thousands of ponies in the same situation!" Luna began to raise her tone and voice, "Why do you think it's him?"

"Because," Celestia started, "I believe in him, I believe he's the one."

"Hmph, do what you want. If anything happens to Equestria, hoof's on you." Luna warned.

* * *

Greg sat outside on the sidewalk in the parking lot during lunch. Having no friends and no food, the only thing he could enjoy and hate was having time in solitude. He just sat there and let sprinkles of rain fall. He had nowhere else to be, since he had nowhere to go. Greg sat there and asked himself when he last ate.

The rain began to pick up a bit, but he didn't move an inch. He just sat there and let himself get soaked from the rain. _Well, at least I'm getting cleaned_, Greg thought.

"Hey look! It's the little emo freak!"A haunting voice came from behind him. Greg looked to see it was Carver and his friends slowly and intimidatingly walk towards him. Greg could feel his tears building up.

"Yo Carver! Check it!" Frank exclaimed, Greg coudln't react as Frank kicked him in the stomach causing him to fly face first into a puddle. Carver high-fived Frank, laughing at Greg. He pulled himself and did the second thing he knew best. Run. He ran off campus, as fast as he could. He could hear them yell profanity and threats.

"Hah! Where you going to run freak? To your abusive parents?" Carver yelled, "Well see ya tomorrow emo freak!"

_No_, Greg thought, _No you won't._

* * *

"You're doing what now?" Twilight asked, confused at the Princess' plan.

"You heard me Twilight," Celestia re-explained, "I'm bringing a human to live here in Ponyville. I want you and the rest of your friends to befriend him."

"I don't think I understand." Twilight said, "There's got to be a bigger plan behind all of this."

"Twilight, my faithful student, do you remember how you were before you met all of your friends?" Celestia asked, "All you did was stay in the library and study all day. This pony hates himself, he's lonely, and his parents abusive him. All I ask is that you befriend him and show him how much of a friend you and the rest of your friends can be."

Twilight could feel her heart drop all the way to her hooves. She knew deep down she and her friends could do it.

"Alright Princess, I accept." Twilight answered, almost in tears but with a happy tone.

"Excellent. I'm just about to get him." Celestia said, she was about to walk away until Twilight called for her,

"Wait, won't it be weird to see a human just walking around Ponyville?

"Don't worry about that, I have a plan."

* * *

Greg sat on a secluded cliff that dropped off into the ocean. He knew this spot for he comes here to run away. This is the only spot he found where he could be at peace. Shivering, wet from tears and rain, Greg brought up sleeve to reveal his scarred arm.

"Why doesn't the pain go away?" he asked himself, "Why does it refuse to leave?" He pulled a small razor blade out of his pocket, stained with blood and rust. He gently rested it on a clean spot on his scarred arm. He clenched his jaw and cried as he slowly but forcefully drew blood. He refused to look at his arm, he covered it back with his sleeve, and placed the blade back in his back.

Before he knew, he cried out as loud as possible, wailing for all of the world to hear his pain. He's dealt with this for 5 years, and wants it all to end. But, it wont stop, it'll get worse and worse, there's no escape. Nothing he could do. As he sat there, he looked down and saw the waves crashing against the rocky cliff, hundreds of feet below. The rocky spikes erected from the ocean floor, and that's when he realized, that this was his escape. A plummet straight down onto the spikes.

Greg took no time to make up his mind, he was going to jump.

"Well world," Greg whispered to the sky," I guess it's time to give you my early goodbye." Greg felt more tears begin to run down his face. "You're people have hurt me, in more ways than anyone could imagine. Which has caused me to hurt my self," Greg saw the blood staining his white jacket. "Well, God, if you're there, I'm ready to see you, here I come." Greg looked down, and with a little force, he fell.

Everything went in slow motion, visions of the peoples names that caused him to do this. Mom...Dad...Carver...Me...

He knew deep down this was right, this was his way to escape, which caused him to crack a smile, before a dark purple flash appeared, and then nothing.

* * *

"Urgh..." Greg grunted, as he got up to collect his bearings. He sat up to see he wasn't in heaven...nor hell or so he thought. He was in some sort of infinite long room. Everything had a tie dye texture that was constantly shifting colors. He looked at himself to see he was still himself. Ugly, smelly, and bloody. His scars were still there, still bruised and bloody. He was about to cry again until a soothing voice came from behind him.

"There's no need to cry, Greg, it's all over." Greg looked back to see a tall and beautiful alicorn. Her mane was made of many bright colors and was flowing magically, there was no wind to be felt. On her backside she had a tattoo of some sort, it was an image of the sun. Greg backed away in fear, for he had no clue who or what this thing was. His heart was beating fast.

"Who are you? Greg asked, "And what are you?"

"My name is Princess Celestia, I am co-ruler of the world I'm from, Equestria." Greg pondered a lot of thoughts and questions throughout his head. But one question came out.

"Is this Heaven or Hell?" he asked, hoping she would say heaven,

"Neither." Celestia answered, bringing Greg's hope down. "This is simply the bridge between your world and mine."

"Well, why am I here?" Greg asked, Celestia walked around a little bit before answering,

"I've been...uh... watching you Greg. I've seen how hurtful and how depressing your life has been. I was planning on bringing you here later but after you attempted to commit suicide, my sister quickly opened the portal, saving you." Celestia explained,

"Why? Why have you brought me here?" Greg asked,

"I've brought you here to take all of that pain," Celestia paused and lifted up his scarred arm and instantly healed it with a spell. Greg didn't know what to say, just like that the scars were gone. "Away..." Greg couldn't speak, he was shocked, and so...happy. No one has ever been so nice, so compassionate, and so willing to began to tear up and managed a weak but thankful smile,

"Thank you." he simply said. Celestia smiled,

"I've also offer you friendship, happiness and if you're feeling like it...love." She whispered the last part, and giggled. Greg's ears perked up after hearing this. "All you have to do is live in Equestria. Where you will make many friends, and you will not regret it."

Before Greg could reply, her horn glowed a translucent gold aura which then caused a blinding light. Greg closed his eyes as the light was intense. The light quickly faded and Greg opened his eyes to see that he and Celestia were flying in a cartoon world. But, a beautiful city was the main thing to be seen. It was beautiful, Greg had never seen anything like this before.

"Wh-What is this place?" Greg asked completely amazed at the place. Everything else was incredible too, the mountains, the trees, the beautiful blue skies. It was almost like paradise.

"This is Canterlot, my home and home to many other ponies." Celestia explained with awe. Greg's ears perked at the word "pony", but he didn't mention a thing. A sudden flash struck and Greg was transported to a new place. It was a town or village of some sort. There were houses, shops, an apple farm, and...ponies? Not only ponies, but pegasi and unicorns.

"Uh, prince-"

"And this is Ponyville! Where many ponies live their lives out." Celestia said cutting off Greg on accident.

"Princess?" Greg asked, hoping not get cut off again,

"Oh, right, moving on!" Celestia said,

"No!" Greg exclaimed loudly, realizing he was being rude and offensive he lowered his voice, "I-I mean, I think I've seen enough, I actually have a couple of questions."

"Oh, my apologies!" Celestia then created another blinding flash and they both appeared back in the tie dye'd room. "What are your questions?"

"Well, um..." Greg was having trouble trying to figure out how to ask this question without making it awkward. "Why is everyone a pony?"

Celestia simply smiled with a slight giggle, "Well, ponies inhabit the world of Equestria. As well as pegasi and unicorns. Why do you ask?"

"I guess it's just different." Greg answered, the Princess gave him a look of understanding. They stood there awkwardly for a second or two until Greg broke it. "So, all I have to do is come with you to Equestria and I'm promised happiness and friendship?" He asked, leaving out the love.

"Precisely." Celestia answered,

"But, won't I get discriminated? You know being a human and all?" Greg asked. This was the only thing holding him back, is being made fun or not liked just for being different.

"That's why I'm going to make you into a pony." Celestia answered her voice soothing and comforting, "Not just an earth pony, but a pegasi. A quite handsome one if I might add." Greg was speechless, he was excited to be able to fit in and not be different. But also scared, for he did not know how he would manage his new form. "We're also going to have to give you a new name..." That sealed the deal, "Since my sister saved you, she said she got to pick your name." Celestia laughed a little at this, so did Greg.

"What's my name then?" Greg asked, imaptiently waiting

"Lumino." Celestia answered, Greg loved it and was ready to be known as that right away.

"I'm ready to go, let's do this." Greg said,

"Excellent, I knew you would." Celestia said, happily. She then aimed her horn at Greg and before he knew it a blinding white flash violently enveloped Greg and he instantly passed out.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! If you have any comments or advice, please review to let me know!**

**Thanks again!**

**:)**


	2. The Welcome Party

A few hours later, Greg woke up. He felt sore all over his body, and could barely move. Although, he did manage to raise his eyelids slowly, to see he was inside some sort of library. But, it looked like inside some sort of tree, the walls, the bookshelves looked like the inside of a big tree.

"Where am I?" Greg whispered to himself. He raised his head groggily to look around. "Is anypony here?" Greg gasped when he used the word 'pony'. "Wait," Greg remembered ," didn't Celestia say something about a transfor-" he stopped as he looked behind him to see that he had the body of a pegasus!

Greg screamed, and bolted up quickly and tried to run anywhere but here. Instead, he fell off a small ledge from where the bed was on, and landed right on his chest.

"Oww..." Greg grunted from the painful plummet. He slowly got up and calmly inspected his body, remembering how he got here. He almost died,then brought to Celestia, Celestia then transformed him, gets knocked out and boom he's here. But where was here?

Greg noticed he was a clean, snow white color, as were his wings; which he doesn't know how to use, yet. The only thing Greg couldn't see was his face, and there appeared to be no mirrors anywhere. He walked around to get used to the walking on four hooves thing, but found that it wasn't that hard. It felt a bit...natural?

He then tried to fly around with his wings, he flapped as fast as he could, and only coming off the ground barely three inches before falling face first into the wood floor. _That'll be something I'll have to work on_, he thought to himself.

Before he could do anything else, he heard voices come from behind the front door.

"Are you sure this was a good idea, Twilight?" a young boys voice asked,

"I do." the voice identified as Twilight answered, as she opened the door. She was a lavender coated unicorn, with a mane made up of multiple colors of purple. On her flank there was a pink, six pointed star and surrounding it were white stars. She was also wearing a white scarf and some pink snow boots. Beside her was a baby dragon, who was a darker shade than Twilight, he had green spikes on his head, representing a mohawk. Greg expected her to freak out and call for help, seeing a random pegasi in her house. But, things went completely different.

"Oh, you're finally awake!" Twilight said happily, as the baby dragon closed the door. She stretched her hoof out, "I'm Twilight Sparkle, nice to meet you, Lumino." Greg finally remembered he had his name changed to Lumino. Not letting her hang, he awkwardly extended his hoof and shook hers.

"Uh, n-nice to meet you too." Lumino nervously replied. They ended the hoofshake, and she introduced him to the dragon.

"And this is Spike, my assistant." She said pointing a hoof to Spike, as he was standing right by her side. Lumino looked down at him,

"Salutations!" Spike eagerly stated, causing Lumino to grin a little.

They stood there for a moment in silence, until Twilight asked,

"So, is there anything I can do for you?" Lumino looked around for a moment until answering,

"Uh, you wouldn't so happen to have a mirror around here would you?" Twilight looked a bit confused at his question, but didn't ask.

"Uh, yes I do." she answered. She turned to Spike, he shrugged reluctantly but obediently went to fetch her mirror.

"Sorry, I'm just curious of how I look." Lumino explained,

"Don't worry about it," Twilight assured, "If you need anything , do not be afraid to ask. The conversation became silent and awkward for a moment. Twilight shifted her hooves against the floor,

"So, are we doing anything today?" Lumino asked.

"Well, all of my friends are coming over tonight to meet you." Lumino shuddered at this idea, "We're throwing a little welcome to Ponyville party."

"Do your friends know about me?" Lumino asked, "Like, where I'm from and who I am."

"No, and I don't plan on telling them either, unless you want me to." Twlight answered, Lumino nodded. "I only have one concern about keeping it secret." Lumino's ears perked,

"Which is?" he asked, she replied by pointing at his flank.

"Your missing cutie mark." Lumino understood completely, but couldn't think of a permanent soultion.

"Well, can't I just wear something over it?" Lumino asked, trying to be helpful.

"We'll just see what comes up." she answered,

Finally, Spike came out with a mirror, that was way to heavy for him. It also had a tarp on it, to protect it from dust and other junk. Spike swayed the mirror trying to hold it steady, Lumino quickly walked over to Spike and supported the mirror with his head, easing the weight of the mirror off Spike.

"Hey! Thanks!" Spike said,

"Not a problem." Lumino replied, as they propped the oval shaped mirror against one of the bookshelves. Lumino stood in front of the mirror as Twilight walked over. Lumino tried to take the tarp off of the mirror with his hoof, forgetting there were no fingers. Twilight giggled as he struggled to get the tarp off,

"Here, let me help." Twilight's horn glowed a lavender colored aura and she levitated the tarp off, revealing a handsome, clean, snow white stallion. Lumino was speechless, looking away and back at the mirror to make sure it was real.

"I-Is th-that me?" He asked in complete disbelief, his man was a clean black color, with a gray highlight, and was put up in a mohawk. His eyes were a nice silver color as well. Also, on his chin was a slick, slightly curved beard, no longer than his neck. Lumino began to cry, flooding tears like a river, but he was... smiling, and laughing. Twilight and Spike who were standing behind him couldn't help but smile. She walked up behind him, and giggled,

"You okay?" Before she knew it she was pulled into an embrace. She was surprised at this, and blushed a bright red. But, nonetheless returned the hug with a smile as big as his.

"I'm...I'm actually and attractive thing to look at." Lumino said between tears, "Tell Princess Celestia I said thank you."

"I most definitely will." Twilight answered, as they held one another a bit longer before ending the hug. Lumino wiped the remaining tears off his face.

"I'm sorry that I hugged you." Lumino said embarrassed, as he blushed and scratched the back of his mane with his hoof.

"Lumino," Twilight said softly, "if you need anypony to talk too, do not be afraid to come to me." Lumino smiled and felt safe knowing that somepony was there for him.

"Thanks, for being a friend."

* * *

A few hours later, Lumino, Twilight, and Spike cleaned up the library in preparation for the welcome party for Lumino. They set a circular table up with eight chairs around it. Plates were set up as well for each chair too. Spike wasn't feeling too well and decided it be best if he stayed in the basement. He seemed a bit reluctant to this plan, due to his crush Rarity coming over, but nonetheless Twilight insisted he get some rest.

Lumino shook nervously, constantly looking out the window checking for the expected guests. Twilight filled in him in with everyone coming over. There was Fluttershy, the kind and loving pony who takes care of animals who are harmed or need to get feeling better. Then Rarity, who Spike would not stop talking about how pretty she is, who was a fashonista and made her own line of clothing at her store, Carousel Boutique. Then there was Rainbow Dash, the loyal and athletic one, who's dream was to be on the Wonderbolts, an elite team of Pegasus who perform amazing skill at arial aerobatics. Another was Applejack, who ran the apple farm with her family. Finally, there was Pinkie Pie, the party loving party animal.

He kept watch on the front door shuddering and shaking uncontrollably. Fearing of what these ponies will think of him. Twilight noticed.

"Are you okay Lumino?" she asked him, he looked away from the window and looked at her,

"N-not really." Lumino stuttered, "I'm scared that they'll think bad of me." Lumino drooped his head down,

"Don't worry about it." Twilight insisted, "Everypony that's coming over are so nice, and loving. They would never judge you badly." Lumino trusted her, and decided to take her word.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door causing him to jump out of his hooves. Twilight laughed aloud, as Lumino laughed nervously.

"Well somepony decided to get here early!" Twilight exclaimed as they both walked to the front door, still shaking nervously. Without a second to think, Twilight opened the door and welcomed the first guest.

"Hey Applejack!" Twilight Sparkle welcomed the early pony. Lumino was behind Twilight couldn't see her,

"Hey there Twi'." The voice Applejack answered. She finally entered and she was an orange pony. She had her blonde mane down in a pony tail, and she was also wearing a cowboy hat. Applejack instantly saw Lumino and walked up to him, "Howdy there partner, name's Applejack, it's a pleasure to meet you." She extended a hoof, and Lumino returned it, feeling more confidant. Twilight closed the door but stayed in the front, leaving Applejack and Lumino to converse.

"Name's Lumino, the pleasures all mine," he said with a smile, they ended the hoofshake and Lumino decided to make conversation, "So, I here you work at the apple farm around here."

"Yes'r I do, I even brought a little somthin' for you to try." She dug around in her bag with her muzzle and pulled out a small treat, that he didn't recognize. She handed it to him and he awkwardly held it in his hoof. He didn't dare ask what it was to look stupid, so he simply took a bite out of it. The taste was out of this world, it was incredible.

"This is amazing!" He exclaimed after swallowing, then instantly going for another bite.

"Awe shucks, thanks Sugercube." She said smiling, and blushing. A few moments later, there was another knock on the door, except it was quieter. "I wonder who that could be." Applejack asked. Twilight opened the door and a light gold pegasi was at the door. Her mane was pink, and was covering one of her cyan eyes. She was wearing a pink scarf and also had a ribbon wrapped box on her back as well.

"We'll aren't you early Fluttershy." Twilight asked, with a smile. Fluttershy lowered her head,

"Oh...am I too early...I'm sorry I could just go back home and come back later." She whispered and slowly backed away,

"Fluttershy it's okay! It's okay if you're here early." Twilight hesitantly insisted, Fluttershy walked back to the door in her nervous manner.

"Oh, thanks..." Fluttershy thanked Twilight as she walked inside. Fluttershy saw Applejack and Lumino and walked over next to Applejack, to meet Lumino, it appeared she tried to hide behind her hair. Lumino noticed the mare's timid ness and noticed how similar they were, so he decided to be as nice as possible, even if it meant stepping out of his comfort zone.

"Hi there sweetheart." He said softly and a bit shaky, leaning closer to her. Everypony in the room admired his kindness, and we're surprised at it. Fluttershy cowardly hid behind her hair. "My name's Lumino, what's yours?"

"F-f-f-fluttershy." She softly stuttered, he slowly extended a hoof, to shake hers. She raised her head up to see him smiling which calmed her down, she raised her hoof and shook it. He noticed the gift on her back once more.

"Is that gift for me?" He asked,

"Oh! Yes of course," she said, everypony noticed her attitude change drastically. She put the gift on the floor in front of him.

"I wonder what it could be?" Applejack asked as Lumino began to pull the ribbon off with his mouth. He then opened the box to see a red scarf in it. Fluttershy had a nervous expression on her face, thinking he wouldn't like it.

"Oh wow a scarf!" Lumino excitingly stated as he wrapped it around his neck,

"You like it?" Fluttershy asked, a big smile of appreciation came over her face.

"I love it Fluttershy! Thank you!" He answered, she smiled with pleasure. Lumino was loving this, making friends, being able to smile and laugh. As well as being sweet to ponies similar to him. Suddenly there was yet another knock at the door. Twilight yet again answered it and this time there were two ponies at the door, on of them was a unicorn. Her mane was a dark purple,in a perfect curl and her mane was a solid white. She was accompanied by a pink pony, who's coat matched her mane. Her mane was in a crazy puff and also had a box tied in string on her back.

"Oh, hi Rarity and Pinkie Pie!" Twilight greeted,

"Good evening darling," Rarity greeted Twilight in a very lady like tone.

"Hiya Twi!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, jumping up and down, "Where's our special guest?"

"He's over there talking with AJ and Fluttershy." She answered pointing with her hoof, before she could say anything else Pinkie Pie ran towards Lumino, almost running into him. Rarity scoffed at her action,

"Is that the new pony?" Rarity asked astonished of how handsome he is, Applejack and Fluttershy left Lumino and Pinkie Pie, to go talk with Twilight. Leaving Lumino and Pinkie talking about desserts and cake.

"He sure is," Twilight said, having a tone of pride in her voice, while slightly blushing.

"He's mighty handsome." Applejack said quietly, blushing, "You sure are lucky to have a handsome stallion to live with you." Twilight blushed even more with embarrassment causing the others to giggle.

"And he's really sweet." Fluttershy said going off Applejack, smiling.

"Though, what is with the bandage around his waist deary?" Rarity asked Twilight. Twilights blushing stopped as she hesitantly tried to think of a logical answer.

"He has a nasty cut around his cutie mark and it needed to be bandaged properly." She answered, everypony agreed and believed the story. They all looked at Lumino and Pinkie Pie who were still talking about desserts and junk food.

"I absolutely love cupcakes! Don't you?" Pinkie asked him,

"I don't think I've ever had a cupcake." Lumino shamefully laughed, Pinkies expression turned to shock.

"You've never ever ever had a cupcake in your life? That's crazy!" She shouted in disbelief causing everypony to laugh, even Lumino. He was absolutely enjoying this, everypony talking and laughing with him, there's no way anything could ruin this.

"Hey Twi' is Rainbow Da-" Applejack was cut off by a loud knock on the door. Everyone looked at Applejack, "I guess that answers my question." She nervously finished, as Twilight opened the door to reveal a cyan colored pegasi, her mane was a rainbow color.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." Rainbow Dash nervously laughed as she entered the party. Everything went silent for a moment, until Twilight broke it.  
"Well, let's get this party started, shall we?"

A few minutes later everypony was sitting around the table eating the cake Pinkie Pie baked (which was incredible), and enjoying a friendly conversation with everypony. He sat in between Rainbow Dash and Applejack. They were all sitting there laughing and talking together like one big family. Enjoying a few jokes here and there, some funny stories, everypony was clearly enjoying themselves and kept repeating that this should do this more often.

"So, Lumino." Rarity called from across the table, taking a sip of hot apple cider. The whole table went silent,

"Yes?" He replied, taking one last bite of his cake, enjoying every morsel of it.

"How are you liking Ponyville, so far." She asked, wiping her muzzle on a napkin she made magically float.

"I absolutely love it here, everypony has been so nice to me." He answered, "Much better than where I'm from." Lumino and Twilight cringed at what he just said, knowing what the next question was going to be.

"Where are you from..." Fluttershy asked, " If you don't mind me asking..." She said, going back to her cowardly manner. Lumino didn't know what to say, he just sat there dumbfounded and stuttering,

"Uh, well..."

"Oh! Wait! I forgot!" Twilight cut him off, Lumino silently thanked her for that. " I forgot my gift for you in the kitchen. Lumino come with me." Lumino nodded as he went to the kitchen with Twilight. All the other ponies were confused as to what just occurred.

"What was that all about?" Pinkie Pie asked,

"I dunno Pinkie, mighty strange." Applejack answered,

Without anypony knowing, Rainbow Dash decided it was time to show Lumino her prankster self. She thought everypony, including Lumino would think it would be hilarious if she snuck some extra spicy hot sauce in Lumino's drink, she couldn't wait to see their faces.

Lumino and Twilight returned back to the table a short while later, and sat down slowly. All eyes on them.

"So, what was the gift?" Pinkie asked aniticipantly, Lumino didn't know what to say, so he made up the lamest excuse ever.

"Oh she showed me my new room." Twilight facehoofed quickly,

"You're room was in the kitchen?" Pinkie asked, Lumino couldn't help but notice how quiet Rainbow Dash was, only introducing herself and no words after that. He chose to ignore it and change the subject, bending down to take a sip of his drink.

"So what's a good place to have fun around here?" He asked, right before he took a sip. Next thing he knew his mouth was on fire, he screamed in agony as he struggled to find something to extinguish the burn. Everypony except Rainbow Dash was freaking out, she was sitting there laughing. He ignored it for his mouth was a miniature volcano. He ran outside and dove face first into the thick snow, cooling the burn. As he sat there, he could hear Rainbow Dash dying of laughter. He sat up and shook the snow out of his face and mane and looked at Rainbow Dash holding a bottle of hot sauce.

"That was absolutely hilarious!" Rainbow Dash yelled between laughs. I can't believe it, Lumino thought, I've been pranked and bullied and hurt again, I thought this was all over. He began to cry softly, as the other ponies ran outside to check on him. His sadness quickly turning into uncontrollable anger, he trembled trying to hold it in! He was lied to once again. Twilight was the first to speak,

"Lumino are you-" she stopped as she noticed the tears run down his face, of being hurt and used as a joke again. Everypony save Rainbow Dash went outside to see him, and all felt extremely bad. "Lumino, it was a joke. It's okay, you'll be fi-" Twilight tried to sooth him before he couldn't hold it in any longer and exploded with anger,

"I guess that's all I'll ever be! A joke to be used for everypony's entertainment!" Twilight backed off, her ears down, and a single tear fell from her purple colored eye. Rainbow Dash stopped laughing as she overheard his yelling, she looked from the doorway to see that he was emotionally hurt. She drooped her ears in guilt and didn't move an inch.

"Lumino..." Twilight softly spoke starting a flow of tears down her face, watching Lumino as anger took control of him.

"I thought leaving my old world would end all of this! Not just repeat itself! You lied to me, like everypony else has!" Lumino couldn't stop not caring what he was saying, something was taking over him and he let it hurt his first ever friend.

"Lumino...please...I-I." Before she could do anything, he ran off into the night. Twilight broke down, she was so hurt, but she didn't know why. Why was he so important to her? Why did it hurt for him to yell and scream at her for something she couldn't control? Just why? As she lay there, crying in her own puddle of tears and everypony except Rainbow Dash comfort her, Rainbow Dash pulled up the courage to go out to Twilight.

"Um, Twilight, I-I ju-"

"This is all your fault!" Twilight swiftly got up and turned to face Rainbow Dash, her eyes bloodshot with tears still pouring down her face. Rainbow Dash was actually intimidated by this.

"Twi' there's no need to be rash about this!" Applejack exclaimed, Twilight ignored her and slowly walked up to Rainbow Dash.

"Why would you do that to him!? He's emotionally unstable! He's been dealing with stuff like this for ten years! And you just go ahead and put hot sauce in his drink!" Twilight screamed her loudest at Rainbow Dash, as she cowardly backed away, with her ears down.

"Twilight, I-I didn't know... I'm so-" Before she could finish her sentence, Twilight ran back into the library, away from Rainbow Dash. Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie ran after her, leaving Applejack and Rainbow Dash.

"Twilight dear, wait up!" Rarity called as they entered the library. Applejack disappointingly stared at Rainbow Dash.

"AJ, I didn't know." She explained,

"I think it be best if you went and apologized to him yourself, that would probably fix things right up." She insisted before leaving Rainbow Dash.

"Apologize?"

* * *

Lumino sat out in the cold wearing nothing but his scarf Fluttershy gave him, letting the remaining tears fall down his face. He couldn't comprehend the events that happened only moments ago, being pranked by Rainbow Dash just after meeting her and then letting all of his anger out on the first pony he ever met. _I guess it'll always be like this_, Lumino thought, _just being used as another practical joke_. He sat there in silence shivering, not wanting to be embarrassed yet again.

"Lumino?" A voice came from behind, he quickly turned to see the pony that pranked him, Rainbow Dash. Lumino turned away, holding in his anger, as she slowly and nervously sat down next to him. They sat in the uncomfortable silence for a moment, until Rainbow Dash came to do to what she intended to do. "Hey, I-I'm sorry about back there, I didn't mean to hurt you in anyway possible." Lumino's ears perked up. His angry attitude changed completely.

"D-did you just a-apologize?" Lumino asked, Rainbow Dash lifting an ear in confusion.

"Uh, yea I guess I did?" Rainbow Dash answered, and before she could react she was embraced and tackled by a crying Lumino. She was stunned, confused, and everything in between. "W-was it s-something I said?" Lumino lifted his head, she noticed the tears streaming down his face. But, the one thing that stood out was his smile.

"You actually apologized to me!" The happiness in his tone caused Rainbow Dash to smile, but she was really confused, "No one's ever done that!" He continued to laugh and cry while embracing Rainbow Dash.

Eventually, they ended the hug and both got up and sat next to each other. Lumino wiped away the remaining tears with his hoof.

"Sorry about that," Lumino said, his white cheeks blushing a bright red, "I tend to do that."

"It's fine." Rainbow Dash giggled,

"You should of seen what I did to Twil-" He started, but then remembered how much he hurt her moments ago. Letting all of his anger loose on her. Screaming and yelling at her for something she didn't do. Lumino drooped his head and ears down, ashamed. "She'll never forgive me will she?" he asked Rainbow Dash, his eyes starting to water up again.

"She will. You just really hurt her." she started, "Just go up to her and let her know that you were never mad at her. You just let your emotions out on the wrong pony." Lumino shuttered at this idea, hoping she was right.

"I have no idea what came over me. I've never just lashed on anypony before, I'd never want to." he said,

"We all have our weak spots we need to work on." she answered. Lumino suddenly felt a feeling of inspiration and courage to go apologize. He had no intent or will to hurt his first friend. The first pony to ever be nice to him. Lumino wiped his watery eyes, drying them with his hoof.

"Alright. I'm gonna go apologize." he said, Rainbow Dash smiled as he began to walk back, while Rainbow Dash flew slowly behind him. Rainbow exhaled with relief, knowing fully that he accepted her apology in open hooves. But, one question stirred in her mind, what did he mean from leaving his own world. She swooped around in front of him,

"So, how come you and Twilight hesitated to answer where you came from?" she asked, Lumino cringed in shock, not expecting to hear this question again so soon.

"Let's get everypony around for me to tell. It's a long story and everypony can ask questions, and I can ask mine." he replied,

"Sounds fair enough" she shrugged in agreement. They finally reached the front door and could hear Twilight crying and everypony else calling for her to open her door. Lumino shuttered, feeling some guilt but not killing his courage to apologize. They both looked at each other, not feeling very sure how everypony will feel about them showing their faces.

"Hey Rainbow?"

"Yea?" She asked, her magenta eyes shining from the moonlight, staring straight at him.

"Before we go in, I-I just wanted to say thanks." He said nervously, "Thanks for being a friend and apologizing."

"It's what anypony would have done." Rainbow Dash said, smiling.

He smiled at her before they both opened the door and entered the library, not knowing what to expect.


End file.
